Avona Elleth
Avona Elleth is a talented holographic programmer that has dreams of doing something important that would garner her respect. Having grown up as a middle child in the lowest house, Avona often felt left out. She wants to be like other proper House women, but internally struggles because her true nature is one of pure grit. In 2415, Avona finally recognized that she would never be respected within the house system and left Betazed. Background Information Avona Elleth is the fourth child between Meranda Elleth (2365) and Taran Theroux (2362). Her maternal grandmother Janara Elleth (2347) is the leader of the 13th House and her paternal great-grandmother is the leader of the 7th House, Arilyn Theroux (2324). She has an two older sisters named Medara Elleth (2388) and Hederya Elleth (2392) and an older brother named Berel Elleth (2390); as well as a younger sister name Verma Elleth (2398). As a member of the 13th House, Avona had opportunities that other Betazoids did not at a young age. Her mother wanted all of the children to have proper House training, especially in the arts. However, Avona had no natural talent in any of the arts. No matter how hard she tried, she could never sing well and could never play an instrument well. She was often paired up against Lara Alarth and felt inadequate as her friend was considered the best. Wanting her daughter to excel in something, Merenda hired a career specialist to test Avona when she was only 10 years old. After a month of testing her in various career areas, the specialist concluded that she picked up studying programming the best. Though she was not thrilled that her daughter had a natural talent in a science and technology field, Merenda wanted her children to be the best at what ever field they went into. Instead of pursuing the arts, Merenda hired private tutors to teach Avona programming. With the specialized tutoring, Avona excelled in holographic programming. She attended a specialized engineering trade high school and was accepted into an engineering university at the age of 16. During her senior year of college, Avona used her holographic skills to embellish her social media sites. She also made extra latinum on the side by taking jobs in programming personal holographic programs in her own freelance business she named "Personalized Holograms Co". Her most challenging assignment was to create a personalized house keeper and companion. She took things too far in the programming, and experienced for the first time a hologram with self-awareness. Concerned about the ramifications, against the holoram's wishes, she reset the program and removed those analytical perimeters. She completed the project without any further issues. After she graduated from high school, she moved to Earth to live with her brother and started work at Paris Holographic Services. In 2418, Avona created a holographic English Springer Spaniel dog named Lady. Personal Life Barin Troi (2412-2412): Shortly after Avona turned 17, Barin flirted with her at a House function. Attracted to his status and believing that he was interested in a courtship, she eagerly accepted his advances and gave her virginity to him. He continually invited her over for a week and she was certain that he would soon enter into a formal courtship. At the end of the week, she attended a House luncheon and went to find Barin so they could be seen together. However, she instead saw him fraternizing with a member of the Seventh House. Barin did not respond to her messages again. Kalal Elbrunne II (2415-2415): Avona met Kalal in 2415 shortly after deciding to step out of the house life. The blind date was an arrangement between Berel and Samantha Von. They had a one night stand together and parted ways after. Jackson Moyer (2415): Avona met Jackson Moyer in August, 2415 after an accident sent her to the ER. Recognizing Jackson Moyer as the section agent she had a crush on during her teenage years when Section 31 was exposed, she reprogrammed her medical chart for Jackson to treat her. After admitting to him that she had been a fan of his during the inquiry, he gave her his personal information. A week later, Avona invited Jackson to her apartment. With her interested in his section past and he by her holographic skills, the two started an affair. This ended when Jax went missing and came back with children from another woman. August (2417-2417): When Avona felt badly about her break up with Jackson, she got invested in a hologram program she named August. The hologram was so advanced that he eventually became sentient and his own person, however she had hang ups on the idea that August only liked her because he was programmed too. Worried about getting in trouble, she deactivated him but he eventually found a work around and left on his own. Lyon Terel (2417): When a symbiont in a holographic body asked for her help to get more experiences she agreed to help him adjust his holomatrix to include different types of animals and creatures. Over the year they were talking, she made him an adult Trill male avatar and the two started to date. Education and Career Avona attended the Adalide Technical Institute from 2411-2415 and graduated with a degree in holo-technology. Avona eventually started to work at the Personalized Holograms Co from 2414 as well as Paris Holographic Services in 2415. She was brought into Section 31 in 2416 to make a hologram that could project feelings to telepathic species. This was accomplished in 2417 with August. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:August Category:2395 Category:All Characters